Snowboard Kids Underground!
by Marquezz Baby GurrL
Summary: 3 Girls... 3 Boys... 2 Teams... 1 Winner... Which team will win the MADMAN Snowboard Competition? The Snowboard Angels? Or the Ruff Ryders? You decide! XD


Disclaimer: YEAH, YEAH, I know I don't own Snowboard Kids. But anyways, On to da story! HOO HA XD  
  
SNOWBOARD KIDS UNDERGROUND  
  
CHAPTER 1: Hangin with mah friends!  
  
"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!" Linda yelled out while she was snowboarding down a big snowy hill. Down below the hill, Wendy and Nancy were filming her tricks. Linda flipped over a jump and yellow stars sparkled.  
  
"Oooooooooooh!" Wendy and Nancy oohed and ahhed like an amazed audience, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Linda landed her jumped and snowboarded to Wendy and Nancy.  
  
"Didja get my flip? That was so awesome!" Linda excitingly asked.  
  
"Hell yeah! I got it!" Wendy replied.  
  
"You might be in for a snowboarding contract", Nancy commented.  
  
"Yeah, I know!" Linda flicked her hair. She looked at her watch. "Oh damn! We gotta meet the boys at our hangout spot! I'm starting to get hungry anyway."  
  
So the girls headed on their way to "Dog Donalds" That was The Snowboard Kids' favourite hang out place where they meet up and everything. The girls walked in to find Tommy sitting at the counter with 20 hamburgers in front of him. The girls laughed between themselves and walked up at sat next to Tommy.  
  
"Hey Tommy!" The girls greeted.  
  
"Heymfmrmfmf..... Girlsmfmmmffrrmm" Tommy replied with half his mouth full with chewed up hamburgers.  
  
"So where's Slash and Jam?" Linda asked. Linda totally had a crush on Slash and was always wanting to know more about him.  
  
"Him and Jam had to finish off a few things. Like, Deliever off the newspapers to houses." Tommy replied.  
  
A FEW MINUTES LATER...  
  
Slash and Jam made a huge opening through the door when they arrived. Those two always loved having attention. Especially Slash.  
  
"Hey! You two are late!" Linda snapped, "But anyway, I have some cool footage to show you!"  
  
Slash and Jam joined the crew and sat in front of the counter too. Wendy slided the video in and pressed play. And then the movie started. Linda was acing the hill slopes. Then finally her big start trick came. Linda's eyes turned to stars. Then the movie finished.  
  
"So? How'd you like it? Better footage than yours!" Linda pointed out to Slash.  
  
"Ha! You were okay. For a girl I mean." Slash rudely commented.  
  
"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.......!!!!!!!!" Linda had her fists ready. Wendy and Nancy were holding her back.  
  
"Speaking of great footage and Snowboarding. Look what I saw when me and Jam were delievering newspapers out." Slash then took out a folded up piece of paper and unfolded it revealing a poster saying...  
  
"MADMAN SNOWBOARD COMPETITION!" The sign was in pretty colours and had a few pro snowboarders on the poster "ENTER SOME GREAT FOOTAGE AND YOU'RE IN FOR A MAJOR PRIZE OF YOUR OWN SNOWBOARD LABEL!"  
  
"WOOOOOOOOOWWWW!" The gang said in excite and amazment.  
  
"I'm totally entering that comptetion!" Linda flicked her hair again.  
  
"Oh really? I'm totally gonna get that label! I can picture it now" Slash went off in his daydreaming mode, "Me, on top of a snowy mountain and my fans waiting for me at the bottom... I can picture my face on snowboards and me signing them. HAHAHAHA"  
  
Everyone looked at him weirdly. Wendy was carefully reading the poster.  
  
"Hey you guys! It says you must enter in a group!" Wendy notified everyone, pointing down where it says in small lettering on the poster.  
  
"Hey! Me, Wendy and Nancy will enter as a team!" Linda suggested. Nancy and Wendy nodded their heads in argeement. "We'll call ourselves.... THE SNOWBOARD ANGELS!" Linda announced proudly.  
  
"Yeah well.... Me, Jam and Uhhh...." Slash looked at Tommy in disbelief that Tommy would really help them win the competition. Tommy looked at Slash with big puppy eyes, Slash sighed. "Tommy will enter as a team."  
  
"But what are we going to call ourselves?" Jam wondered.  
  
"You should call yourselves JUMBO MUMBO! Mua hahahaha" Damien rudely commented.  
  
"What do you want Damien?!" Slash immediately jumped out from his seat.  
  
"Calm down, Slash. I want nothing. Just having a little fun insulting the locals! MUA HAHAHA MUA HAHAHA MUA HAHAHA -"  
  
"SHUT YA GOB!" Some random kid shouted out and threw a cupcake at Damien's head.  
  
"OWWW!!" Damien cried out. The gang laughed hard at him. "Who threw da cupcake?! Honestly...." And Damien walked out of the restaurant with the cupcake still stuck on his head.  
  
"Well... Us girls gotta cruise! We're going to get a make-over! TATA!" Linda said bye and the girls walked out of the restaurant and then snowboarded away.  
  
"Maybe we should call ourselves... The Ruff Ryders!" Slash suggested.  
  
"Yeah! I like the sound of that!" Jam agreed. Slash and Jam both looked at Tommy. Tommy fell quiet.  
  
"Well... I don't really like the name so, I guess I'm out voted." Tommy said.  
  
"So we agree to The Ruff Ryders?" Slash asked. They both nodded. "Cool! Let's get started!"  
  
Slash put his hand in the middle of them and Tommy and Jam piled their hands on top too. Then they counted 1... 2... 3... and shouted "RUFF RYDERS!" and they all walked out of the restaurant and snowboarded to the Jam's house to prepare.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1!   
  
A/N: So how'd you like it? I think it's a bit short XD. But anyway, please R&R! LOVE YA! XD 


End file.
